HAWKEYES
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Fullmetal, el Alquimista de la llama nunca estuvo ciego, porque siempre ha contado con los ojos de halcón, no perdamos más tiempo, que aún tenemos un oponente que derrotar. Royai SPOILER cap 102 del manga


Aww aquí vengo yo trayendo algo Nuevo inspirado en el cap 102 del manga, es un pequeño oneshot que da paso a lo que creo podría pasar, o más bien me gustaría pase antes de que Roy recuperara la vista ¡ ¡qué espero lo haga!!

Aclaro que lo que está en cursiva esta en primera persona

Sin más que decir nos vemos al final xD

Fullmetal alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Fui transportado en contra de mi voluntad aunque menos preocupado, al saber a salvo mi valiosa reina, a un lugar resplandeciente, de un blanco inmaculado, solo pude distinguir la silueta de una figura humana que_

_Sonreía... _

_Socarrón…_

_Burlándose de mí… _

_Mientras yo era arrastrado hacia las puertas… _

_Las puertas, el conocimiento y todo lo que una vez ambicioné de joven, en mis días de estudiante…_

_Todo el sufrimiento, la sangre, las lágrimas, las muertes, los secretos de la humanidad, estaban frente a mí, en un rodaje rápido que aunque mis ojos lagrimeaban por el exceso de imágenes, no podía parpadear puesto que si lo hacía me perdería de algo que jamás en mi vida volvería a ver. _

_Sorpresivamente la oscuridad llegó y asumí que mi travesía había concluido, pero al abrir mis ojos, ya no vi la puerta, ni la película a cámara rápida, ni a Edward que gritaba a mi lado, ni mucho menos la luz…_

"…_**Un hombre que tenía visión de futuro sobre su nación, perdió la vista incapaz de ver en que se convertirá su amada nación…" **_

_Entonces comprendí lo que me gritaba Edward y lo que hace rato quería gritarme la realidad. _

_La cruel realidad _

"_**No basta con sufrir, sangrar, llorar ni perder a tus seres queridos, tus sueños, están fuera de tu alcance." **_

Susurraba la voz del ser con sonrisa socarrona que le dio la bienvenida en la puerta, esta vez dentro de su cabeza, dentro de cada punzada de dolor que recibía al caer, al no ver su camino al perder sus sueños y caer en su peor pesadilla.

_**Ser un inútil.**_

Quiso llorar como un bebé, deseó poder escapar de tanto dolor que su impotencia le confería…

-**Coronel…**

Escuchó su voz a través de la muralla de oscuridad que se levantó ante él.

**-Coronel ¿está bien? **

¿Cómo le diría que sus sueños junto a los de él acababan de destrozarse? ¿Qué ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir? ¿Qué..

**-Está ciego** –Ed hablaba con dolor impregnado en sus palabras –**Fue el pago por ver la puerta y…**

-**No puedo pelear…-**Susurró, con congoja, desgarrando su alma en el proceso.

**-Teniente, no se sobre esfuerce**-le rogó la quimera que cuidaba de ella, la mujer, a pesar de las advertencias no se detuvo.

Los dedos femeninos que tantas veces halaron del gatillo tomando vidas, le tomaron del rostro con delicadeza, en una caricia que sintió cálida, acogedora en medio de tanto frío.

**-¿Aún tienes tu alquimia? **

Asintió como niño regañado.

**-Y me tienes a mí, Roy**-Los brazos delgados pero con la fuerza necesaria para levantarlo, le acunaron y su nuevo mundo de oscuridad tuvo luz.-**Yo seré tus ojos.**

La oscuridad seguía allí, sobre sus onixes pero ahora sabía que no estaba ciego, no estaba solo.

Si alguna vez dudó de su victoria contra Father y la realización de su sueño, ahora todo estaba claro, contando con los ojos de halcón de la persona en quien más confiaba, la victoria estaba asegurada.

Sonrió, ajustándose los guantes en sus manos heridas.

**-Fullmetal, el Alquimista de la llama nunca estuvo ciego, porque siempre ha contado con los ojos de halcón, no perdamos más tiempo, que aún tenemos un oponente que derrotar. **

**-Tú lo has dicho, Coronel idiota… **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, ahora me explico, sé que ustedes fans de fma sabrán lo compenetrados que están Roy y Riza a tal punto que muchas veces las palabras no son necesarias, como lo pudimos ver en el cap.100 y más tarde aclarado en el cap.101 del manga.

Y me parece maravilloso que aquí, las habilidades de ambos, se vuelvan 1, después de todo, una de las técnicas alquímicas más letales al lado de los ojos de halcón, no les parece letal?

Pero ojala después de toda esa parafernalia Roy recupere la vista.

Bueno sin más que decir, que barbie se grana los créditos XD por decirme que hiciera algo con este cap. Espero sus Rv y hasta luego, nos vemos en Hs o en descubiertos!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
